Naturaleza Femenina 2: Verano
by smarty26
Summary: !He vuelto con la tan valorada serie "Naturaleza Femenina", de mi autoría! Continuación de la anterior historia con su pacto entre los personajes, romance, humor, lemmon y verano... ¿que más se puede pedir?. Espero que les guste.
1. Vuelta a la carga

Naturaleza femenina Verano

Capítulo 1

Como tal parece que Naturaleza femenina fue un éxito, aquí os traigo la segunda parte, con historias cortas de las distintas parejas, con una escena Lemmon, como especial verano.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Aelita y Jeremy habían ido a la piscina a pasar un día a la sombra, con el fresco del agua y a jugar un rato a las cartas. Y tras coger los bártulos, se fueron a la piscina municipal a hacer eso mismo: disfrutar del verano.

-¡Que bien, Jeremy, estaba deseando venir!- dijo la joven contenta. Jeremy sonrió- Ya veras, la piscina es muy refrescante- le dijo, mientras entraban y daban los tickets. Tras entrar, se colocaron en una zona de sombra en el césped

-Vale, lo primero es ponernos el protector solar- dijo, sacándolo de su mochila. Ella lo miró curiosa- Sirve para que no nos quememos con el sol- dijo, mientras se untaba un poco por brazos y pecho, para dárselo después a Aelita, que le imitó- Ya hra, un poquito en la cara…- dijo, mientras se untaba y le daba un poco a la chica- y en la espalda…- acabó, mientras se ayudaban a ponerse el protector

-¿Vamos al agua?- preguntó Aelita, contenta. Jeremy asintió, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. En el proceso, Jeremy se fijo en el escote bien formado de la joven, el cual le había crecido y mucho desde hacía un tiempo- Tranquilo Jeremy, más tarde te daré un poco a probar- dijo, pícara. Él se sonrojó- A…Aelita…- dijo, algo acalorado. Ella se rió, mientras le tiraba al agua y ella iba detrás.

Tras jugar un rato a intentar hundirse entre ellos, pero riéndose más que intentarlo, Jeremy enseñó a Aelita a bucear, pues aunque sabía nadar, ún le costaba ir bajo el agua.

-Es fácil, debes aguantar bien la respiración, y sumergirte bajo el agua. Una vez echo eso, empiezas a nadar, y cuando notas que te falta el aire, sales hacia arriba otra vez, ¿fácil, verdad?- dijo Jeremy, mientras Aelita asentía de vez en cuando, atendiendo. Una vez explicado eso, ella siguió lo dicho por el muchacho, y buceó unos dos metros, y después salió, victoriosa y muy contenta- ¿Lo viste Jeremy, lo viste?- preguntó ella, alegre. Jeremy aplaudió- Muy bien Aelita, lo hiciste muy bien- la felicitó.

Tras eso, ambos jóvenes nadaron a través de la piscina, descansando cada cierto tiempo y hablando de cualquier cosa, disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Tras una hora de nadar, ambos chicos salieron del agua, algo cansados, pero frescos gracias al agua

-Buf, que bien me ha sentado- dijo Aelita, mientras se secaba. Jeremy asintió- Si, la piscina en verano es muy agradable- sonrió, mientras se sentaban sobre las toallas, y él sacaba las cartas.

Jugaron otro rato a varios juegos, mientras seguían hablando y cambiaban de vez en cuando de juego, y disfrutando más aún del otro, riendo y bromeando entre ellos cuando uno se equivocaba. Tras todo esto, ambos adolescentes decidieron volver a casa, y, tras recoger las cosas, salieron de la piscina. Tras volver a casa, Jeremy se metió en su cuarto a cambiarse, cuando…

-¿Dónde estará la camisa roja con…?- murmuraba, cuando, al darse la vuelta, notó que Aelita había entrado a su cuarto, ya cambiada, mientras él sacaba la ropa a ponerse.

Jeremy iba a hablar, cuando Aelia se colocó sobre él y empezaba a besarle con pasión, mientras movía sus caderas sobre las del chico, excitándole- ¿Creías que se me había olvidado?- dijo ella, lujuriosa. Jeremy sonrió- Lo estaba deseando…- dijo, en un susurro a su oído, mientras le quitaba la camiseta a la chica, tras lo cual, le retiró el sujetador, dejando al descubierto sus grandes senos. Jeremy los miró con algo de lujuria, para empezar a masajearlos y a juguetear con la lengua con sus peñones, haciéndola gemir de gusto. Mientras, ella se masturbaba su sexo por encima de las bragas, mientras hacía eso mismo con la longitud del chico.

-Si… hmmm- Gimió ella, mientras sacaba completamente la longitud del chico de los pantalones, tras lo cual, empezó a moverla despacio, jugueteando con sus testículos, y , de vez encunado, metiéndola en su boca. Tras un par de minutos así, ella se levanto, y, tras sentarse a horcajadas sobre el chico, metió la longitud de él en su sexo, mientras él la ayudaba con el movimiento sujetando sus caderas

-¡Si…si…así…- los gemidos de Aelita, a pesar de ser bajos, iban directos al oído de Jeremy, que cada vez se excitaba más, mientras él mismo gemía de placer al oído de ella, mientras la chica rebotaba sobre las caderas del chico, así como sus senos. Jeremy aprovechó el movimiento natural de los mismos par masajearlos y juguetear con los pezones, sacándole otro gemido a la joven

-Jeremy…me… vengo… me…voy a …correr- gemía, cada vez más alto, mientras cabalgaba sobre el chico, con algunas perlas de sudor en la frente. Jeremy gruñó por lo bajo- Yo…también…-respondió. Segundos más tarde, ambos llegaron al orgasmo, gimiendo durante el mismo, tras lo cual, se tumbaron uno junto al otro, respirando entrecortadamente, pero con una sonrisa en la cara

-Te quiero, princesa…- dijo Jeremy, mientras la besaba en la frente. Ella sonrió- Yo también te quiero, Jeremy- le respondió, mientras le masajeaba lentamente la longitud, pero esta no daba signos de volver a erguirse, aunque a ella no le importó- ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos al parque cerca de una fuente y te enseño el noble arte de echarle migas a las palomas?- bromeó Jeremy, mientras ella se recolocaba, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de él, mientras reía- ¡Me parece bien!- rió, mientras se recostaba a su lado. Tras hablar un par de minutos más, ella se fue a su cuarto, mientras Jeremy se quedaba en el suyo, poniéndose la ropa y bajando, diez minutos después, a cenar.

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

¡He vuelto, I'm back, baby!. Esta será otra serie de Lemnos de Código Lyoko, continuación de la anterior, por tanto, las puertas están abiertas a sugerencias de parejas. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, y, como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe.


	2. Sma vs Ulrich, duelo de voluntades

Naturaleza femenina Verano

Capítulo 2

A pesar de estar en un sitio cerrado y con el aire acondicionado puesto, Ulrich estaba ardiendo como el fuego. La causa de ese calor que estaba empezando ha hacer sudar al joven era Sam. Ella le había llevado a una tienda de ropa para que le ayudara a escoger. Lo que Ulrich no se imaginaba es que la tienda en cuestión era especializada en ropa femenina, y, más específicamente, de lencería y trajes de baño. Por lo tanto, Ulrich tubo que presenciar todo un desfile de pasarela por parte de la chica, que cada vez llevaba ropas más finas y dejando cada vez menos a la imaginación del muchacho, que se contenía por todos los medios de no entrar al closet donde la chica se cambiaba y hacerla suyo ahí mismo

-_Esta chica quiere que la empotre contra la pared, no hay duda_…- Ulrich procuraba por todos los medios dejar de pensar en la chica y en sus cada vez más ligeras prendas y concentrarse en otra cosa. Pesó en muchas cosas: en el partido de la semana que viene, en una estrategia para machacar a Odd en los videojuegos… pero todo le acababa redirigiendo a Sam. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cando escuchó la voz de Sam llamarle. Cuando lazó la mirada, su rostro se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba, y empezó a notar como sus pantalones le apretaban un poco más que antes.

-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó ella, alegre. Ulrich solo pudo asentir. La chica llevaba un trikini que apenas le cubría los pezones, dejando sus senos casi al descubierto. Lo mismo pasaba con su sexo, que apenas era recubierto por una ligera tela algo más ancha que el resto, que casi se podría definir por un cordón más que por una tela de baño.

-Te…te…te queda muy bien, Sam- le respondió. Ella rió un poco. Pobre, le estaba haciendo sufrir con eso- Lo que no sé es donde…- empezó ella, dándose la vuelta, y agachándose. Lo hizo de tal manera que su culo quedo en pompa, dándole a Ulrich una vista perfecta del mismo, y recubriendo lo justo. Sexy y provocativa, madre, Ulrich estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para controlarse aquel día, después le pediría a Odd dinero para un helado, se lo estaba ganando.

-¡Aquí está!- dijo Sam , finalmente, alegre, para volverse a meter en el closet. Ulrich suspiró. Tenía unas ganas locas de hacerlo con Sam, pero en un sitio público… la idea no le gustaba para nada.

-Ulrich, ¿podrías ayudarme?- le preguntó desde dentro del probador Sam. Ulrich suspiró, se armó de entereza, y entró al mismo, tal y como le indicó la chica.

Una vez dentro, sin previo aviso y nada más entrar, Sma besó pasionalmente a Ulrcih, quien solo atinó a correr la cortina para que nadie viera lo que pasaba ahí dentro.

-Tranquilo, nadie nos verá, no hay cámaras…- le dijo ella, en un susurro. Ulrich lo único que hacia era besarla por el cuello, mientras le masajeaba las nalgas, dándole pequeñas palmadas en las mismas, mientras notaba como se endurecía su erección. Sam sonrió, pues ya notaba como el chico se estaba encendiendo, así como ella misma.

De un movimiento, Sam se quitó las escasa prendas que tenía, quedándose completamente desnuda, aunque no hubiera demasiada diferencia. Tras eso, se puso de rodillas mientras le bajaba el pantalón al chico, junto con los boxers, dejando libre la erección del chico. Ella vio con lujuria como palpitaba ligeramente

- ¿Estas muy cachondo, eh?- le dijo, sensual, mientras le acariciaba la erección a un ritmo lento. Ulrich solo gimió un poco. Sam solo sonrió, y se metió la erección en la boca, felandola a paso lento pero con fuerza, haciendo sentir a Ulrich en la gloria, mientras le masajeaba los testículos de vez en cuando con la boca, pero continuando con la felación con una mano. Tras varios minutos así, ella decidió que era momento de la siguiente ronda.

Se colocó contra la pared, mientras Ulrich le masajeaba un poco las nalgas, y, tras abrirlas un poco, le introdujo la erección en su sexo, sacándole un ligero gemido en el proceso. Ulrich empezó con un movimiento suave, más que nada para no hacer ruido, mientras le masajeaba los senos a la chica, que contenía como podía los gemidos de satisfacción.

-Sí… joder sí, que bien….- gemía la joven, mientras se golpeaba un poco el sexo con la mano, haciéndola disfrutar más aún. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, Ulrich iba aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas, haciéndola gemir un poco más cada vez, hasta que llegó un momento en que Ulrich la cambió de posición y la puso contra él, de tal forma que la besaba cada vez que ella gemía, para impedir que llamara la atención.

-Sam… no…aguantó más… me corro- le gimió Ulrih al oído. Ella asintió- Dentro… correte… dentro- le pidió. Aunque le hubiera pedido lo contrario, Urlich no podría haberlo evitado, y culminó dentro de la chica. Claro que, aunque él había alcanzado el clímax, ella no, y, antes de que se diera cuenta, él empezó a usar su lengua para juguetear con el sexo de la chica, quien solo gimió de la impresión.

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó, mientras seguía acariciándola con los dedos. Ella solo asintió, y él se limitó a seguir usando su lengua para darle placer. Mientras él estaba a eso, ella se pellizcaba los pezones y se masajeaba los senos, mientras reprimía sus gemidos como mejor podía. Un poco después, ella alcanzó el clímax, junto con una ligera corrida. Ulrich la saboreó un poco, tras después tragarla. Eso hizo que Sam se pusiera un poco caliente, más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Te espero fuera, coge lo que te quieras llevar- dijo simplemente Ulrich, y, tras comprobar la zona, salió del closet. Después de comprobar que Ulrich estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no oírla, ella se felicitó a sí misma

-Que buena eres Sam, has logrado follar en un sitio público…. -Se felicitó, contenta.

Claro que ella lo que no sabía es que Ulrich había vuelto para una cosa, y la había escuchado. Tras sonreír un poco y negar con al cabeza, la contestó- Enhorabuena pervertida, lograste tu objetivo. Venga, mueve tu lindo trasero, recoge las cosas y vámonos- le dijo. Ella solo bufó un poco, lo que hizo reír a Ulrich un poco, ganadose un golpecito en el hombro y un "idiota" por parte de ella, que también sonreía divertida

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

¡He vuelto, I'm back, baby!. Tras una larga espera por selectividad, aquí os traigo la continuación. De verdad, siento haberos echo esperar, pero es lo que hay, lo bueno, ya acabé hasta septiembre jeje las puertas están abiertas a sugerencias de parejas. Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, comentad, decid lo que pensáis y lo que mejoraríais o cambiaríais, y, como siempre, que la imaginación os acompañe.


End file.
